


Not the Captain's Kink

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Matelots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bae makes good on a bet he lost… and then tries to figure out the Captain’s kinks while he’s at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Captain's Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boy in a Blue Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880752) by [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17). 



> Something silly written at work during fyhookfire's unexpected hiatus week. Inspired by a steamy 00Q fic.

"It's not what it looks like." were the first words out of Baelfire's mouth the moment Hook walked in on him wearing a red dress. 

Hook would feel sorry for not knocking if it weren't for the fact that this was originally his room (which he now _shares_ with his younger lover) and Bae didn't lock the door.  
His eyes slide over to the boy from head to toe; appraising the way red, silky fabric fell over Bae's frame. It looked like a bright night dress that was either supposed to come with an overcoat or meant to be provocative. It fell just above the boy's knees and hung from Baelfire's shoulders by thin cloth straps, delightfully exposing the top of his chest. 

Although his ensemble lacked footwear (the boy was barefoot) the rose tucked in the side of Bae's fringe just above his ear completed the look. Hook had to double check if Bae's lips were tinted with paint but a good look confirmed that no, that was the boy's natural, alluring color. 

"Do you fancy girls' clothing, Bae?" Hook asks with genuine curiosity as he takes a step closer. "Because that's what it looks like." 

Baelfire looks up at Hook through his lashes, his cheeks pink from what seemed like embarrassment. 

Hook had been gone most of the day gathering intel in the town they were currently docked at. He supped outside and had returned only this evening to the unexpected sight in his cabin. 

"I lost a bet I made with Alonzo and he made me wear _this_ during supper." Bae sheepishly gestured towards the dress that he currently wore. 

It was common for the crew to direct their attentions to Bae. He was the youngest member of their lot after all and (Hook was sure everyone agreed) the most attractive. He could brighten the men's spirits just by smiling at them or laughing at their antics. It was much the same effect that a woman on board would have made, the only difference being that they didn't treat him like a girl. They could do things like roughhouse with Bae without worrying about accidentally touching breasts or curves he didn't possess. 

Until now, he never thought or compared Bae to a woman outright though. They'd kissed and held each other but Hook never once forgot that Baelfire is a boy. He had no desire to picture Bae as a girl either. It seems his crew had other ideas. He knew better than to think any of them dared to do anything beyond admire him in a dress though. They of all people know how territorial pirates were and Bae was not theirs to do as they please. Hook reckoned that Baelfire being unattainable only added to the appeal. 

"You didn't answer my question." Hook smirked, walking all the way to the bed behind Bae and not so discreetly tilting his head to get a good view of Bae's backside. Apparently the boy was still wearing men's breeches and the bunched-up undergarment was obscuring the way his bum would have been flaunted by the dress. _What a pity_ , Hook thought. 

Bae turned to look at the older man who now sat leisurely on the mattress. Hook received a mild glare for checking him out, although the effect was ruined by the adorable way the boy bit his lip and his puffy cheeks. Hook always thought he resembled too much of an angry kitten to look threatening. 

"I'll give you an answer if you give me yours." Bae huffed, "Do you like me in girls’ clothing?" 

Hook couldn't help but grin at Bae's interests in his preferences. He considered using his hook to pull Bae down to him by the dress but unlike the boy's usual threads, he was afraid he'd only succeed in tearing the delicate fabric. 

Instead he held out his good hand gallantly to Baelfire, palms up, like they were at a ball and Bae was some maiden. 

"May I have this dance, milady?" Hook teasingly intoned. 

Bae's annoyance finally abated at that and he let out a chuckle while slapping Hook's hand away in retaliation. He then walked over to Hook on his own and sat himself on the older man's lap, trapping Hook's thighs in place with his legs and allowing their crotches to press against one another's. 

Hook barely held in a gasp at the contact and the generally pleasant sensation of suddenly finding himself with a lapful of Bae. He felt his arousal stirring in agreement. 

"Tell me honestly, do you like me dressed up like this?" 

Hook's eyes were drawn to Baelfire's brown ones. The boy was searching his face with an almost imperceptible strain of self-consciousness. It was ridiculous. He decided the stupid dress had to go. 

"Honestly?" Hook began, tracing the tip of his hook from Bae's shoulder blade up to where the strap of the dress was, "The dress does nothing for me.” 

He accentuates the statement by pulling at the dress strap with the tip of his hook until it stretched and tore, the dress undone and drooping on one side; destroyed. 

Bae's jaw slightly dropped in surprise as Hook proceeded to tear the other strap while pulling at the silk pooling at Bae’s waist with his good hand in a wordless plea for Bae to shimmy out of it. 

"This is Alonzo's, you know. I don't think he'll appreciate you ruining it." Bae tried to look contrite but failed at it as he focused more on obliging his captain. He shrugged and slipped out of the dress completely, leaving his torso bare and only his end-folded breeches underneath. 

"Well, _I_ don't appreciate him toying around with you." A flash of possessiveness crossed Hook's expression. It was so quickly hidden under a mask of nonchalant humor that Bae thought maybe he imagined it. Nonetheless, it thrilled him. 

The breeches soon followed the dress on the floor and Hook pulled the boy closer to him so he could run his lips against the smooth, white neck before him. The skin there was warm, soft and smelled of Bae; so easily addicting. 

As they continued to make out and eventually found themselves tumbling on the bed, Hook noticed the rose was still tucked between Bae's locks. 

"The flower, however, makes you even more irresistible." He teased and made no move to remove it. 

"Shut up." Bae laughed before kissing his captain soundly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> also on [OUAT HF](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com/3636.html)


End file.
